Lo que podría haber sido
by Loca Demierda
Summary: Cierra los ojos e imagina nuevamente la vida que podría haber tenido con su verdadero y único amor.


**Primero que todo debo aclarar algo,**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>arry Potter no me pertenece; todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y asociados. Éste trabajo no tiene ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Todo, todo había terminado. Ya no quedaba nada.

No tenía amigos, la habían dejado sola. Sus padres habían muerto en la guerra. Y él… él también había muerto. Se había ido, sin siquiera decirle adiós. Se había ido de la peor forma que podía imaginar.

Cuando lo había encontrado, ahí, tirado en el suelo, junto a su hermano, con aún una sonrisa en su cara, lo había odiado. Había odiado esa sonrisa, y lo había odiado a él. Lo había odiado porque la había dejado sola, sin compañía, triste.

Y también se había sentido culpable. Si ella tan sólo hubiera estado junto a él, podría haberlo salvado. Pero no, la realidad no era ésa; ella estaba en el lado oscuro, contra su voluntad, pero estaba ahí, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Y cada noche, cuando se iba a la cama junto a su esposo, al que no amaba, pensaba en él, y en lo que podría haber sido si no se hubiera ido.

En el último año del pelirrojo, habían hecho una promesa; ella se graduaría y él trabajaría en la tienda junto a su hermano, cuando tuvieran suficiente dinero comprarían una casa y vivirían juntos, luego de decirles a sus padres que mantenían una relación. Luego él le propondría matrimonio; sí, sería un día soleado e irían a cenar a La Madriguera, y justo antes de comenzar a cenar, él se acercaría con una caja en uno de sus bolcillos, se arrodillaría frente a ella y le entregaría el anillo. El anillo no sería de diamantes, no, sería de oro y tendría escrito del lado de adentro "te amo". Sí, esas simples palabras, que la llenarían de alegría. Entonces, una lágrima caería de su ojo derecho, bajaría la cabeza avergonzada y muy feliz, la levantaría y diría que sí. Sí, sí, sí. Saltaría y lo abrazaría murmurándole al oído "te amo, te amo" y no lo soltaría jamás.

Luego se casarían, en La Madriguera, también. Y no habría muchos invitados, sólo familiares y amigos cercanos. Con eso estarían conformes.

Luego de unos años de feliz matrimonio tendrían su primer hijo; una niña llamada Mirelle. Luego, dos años después, vendría su segundo hijo; Arthur. Vivirían felices, y cuando Mirelle cumpliera once, la irían a despedir a la estación del tren, saludándola con la mano y gritándole que se cuide y que estudie mucho. Dos años después, Arthur también se iría. Pero ellos no se quedarían solos, no, se tendrían ellos. Se amarían todos los días, y les enviarían cartas dos veces por semana a sus hijos, preguntándoles cómo iban en la escuela.

Saldrían a comprar un sábado y se encontrarían con una pintura que los enamoraría en el primer instante en que su vista se posaría en ella. La comprarían y la colgarían justo arriba de una chimenea. Admirarían el cuadro todas las mañanas y todas las noches, justo antes de ir a dormir.

Y sus vidas seguirían así, tranquilas, y serían felices.

Luego de años, él se iría primero, no sin antes besarla a ella y a sus hijos, diciéndoles que los ama y que no importa que él se vaya, siempre estará con ellos. Ella sabría que se fue feliz y no tendría de qué preocuparse. Luego, cinco o seis años después ella también se iría con él. Pero no dejaría solos a sus hijos. No, su hija estaría casada con un buen hombre, que la amaría y que la cuidaría hasta que todo acabe. Y su hijo estaría completamente enamorado de un compañero del ministerio, un auror, como él. Y a ella no le importaría que ambos sean hombres, porque si se quieren, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

Y cerraría sus ojos y se iría con su amado pelirrojo. Ambos observarían a sus hijos ser felices.

Sí, ésa sería su vida soñada. Pero no, nada de eso pasará, porque él no está y jamás volverá. Y por eso cierra los ojos y saluda a su esposo. Saluda a ese hombre que no la ama, y que ella tampoco.

Cierra los ojos e imagina nuevamente la vida que podría haber tenido con su verdadero y único amor.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, sé que me quedó MUY OoC Pansy, o eso creo. Pero bueno, ya de por sí ésta historia es OoC, sino la pareja no sería pareja.<p>

Bueno, ¿merezco comentarios o no? ¡Dejes sus opiniones más sinceras!

No se corten y escriban más de tres palabras, que para éso la gente escribe, para que digan si les gustó o no, ¿sí?

Adiós.


End file.
